


Cocaine Heart

by Pinkieshy1012



Series: Hazbin One-Shots [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drugs, M/M, Names never mentioned, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieshy1012/pseuds/Pinkieshy1012
Summary: Hell is pretty great for a gay spider demon.-Character study(?) of Angel Dust, aka Angel Dust has a good time.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Unnamed Character
Series: Hazbin One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556041
Kudos: 23





	Cocaine Heart

_Hell isn’t so bad._

The arachnid demon thought as he took another puff of smoke from his cigar with who-knows-what inside it. He just got finished with his best client of the month and the two male demons laid together in the same bed. Fuck, the spider demon loved Hell. There was no judgment or dignity in this god-abandoned place; meanwhile, when he was alive he had to be incredibly discreet with any of his lovers, as being gay was grounds for imprisonment, and just reading about the hate crimes directed towards homosexuals was all that he needed to make the connection that he had to be secretive about his identity. But here? No one gave a shit. 

The porn star leaned over to the left with his cigar in hand when he felt his partner move himself to be right behind the other male, chest to back. The prostitute hummed pleasantly to himself; recalling the wonders of earlier that night.  
He was on his knees, doing what he does best with his male clients. His partner smirking at him from above as he leaned back to give the sex worker full access to the area between his legs. The spider soon heard the beautiful sound of moans above him as his partner released into his mouth, giving him his second favorite substance in Hell, just behind his favorite drug, PCP. The high sex worker slid himself off of his partner, swallowing all of his orgasm in his mouth before getting off of the floor and unbuttoning his jacket, ready for round two. 

“Wait.” His client said, halting the drug-infatuated spider. Before the porn actor could reply, his client reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a very familiar substance in a plastic bag. His partner waved the bag in front of the arachnid as if he was taunting him. “Isn’t this your favorite?” He asked, the sex worker’s eyes practically glowed. “Sweetie, you remembered! How generous~” the demon said, leaning over his client and taking the bag out of his playmate’s grasp with one of his four arms. The rest of the night was a blur, save for the memory of snorting angel dust off of his client’s dick. It was rather rare that one of his clients would give him that sweet drug that he has named himself after. 

His reminiscence was cut off by a phone ringing, it wasn’t his own ringtone so he assumed it was his lovely client’s. The other male picked up the phone and glanced at the screen. “Shit, it’s my girlfriend. Can you stay quiet for me, Angel Cakes?” The spider demon nodded as his partner took the call, _Shit, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend._ The prostitute thought to himself as the phone call next to him continued. His client ended the call with “I’ll see you soon then.” And he hung up. “Okay, my bitch of a girlfriend is coming home early so you kinda need to leave.” The arachnid nodded as his fling got up from the bed, the porn star had an idea and fluttered his eyes at his male client. “If she is such a bitch, why don’t you fuck me again until she comes back so you two can break up?” He suggested, his lover rolled his eyes, “She’s a fucking psycho, if she learns I was fucking anyone besides her, she’d kill me...again.” 

“Damn, well. I guess I’ll take my leave then, Sweet Cheeks.” The druggie stated, sauntering over to pick up his clothes and swiftly put them on. The porn actor’s client held a wad of cash out to the prostitute when he was dressed and the gay spider took it and shoved it into an inner pocket lined in his suit. “I’ll count it later, Sweets, but if I find out you cut me short, I’ll make sure to stop by your front door. Got it?” The arachnid said as a slight threat and his partner nodded. The porn star smiled and walked in the direction of the window, “Is this my recommended exit?” He asked, “Yeah, that’d be great.” His temporary lover replied as he cleaned up the room. 

The spider climbed out the window and landed onto the cemented ground on his feet, and he made his swift get-away. Not from onlookers who happened to be passing by, but from some lady he’d never met or seen before, and he didn’t plan to. The adrenaline he felt every time he had to climb out a window that was never his own was almost as intoxicating as the line of coke he took this morning. 

_Damn, I love Hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just had the urge to write about Angel Dust after watching a Hazbin Hotel livestream and here we are. I apologize for this being kinda short, but I didn’t want to drag the story to the point of it being annoying. :/


End file.
